mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Dixmor
Professor Ivan Rudolf Dixmor is one of the researchers who worked in the hidden research facility beneath Dixmor Asylum and the co-founder of the Dixmor Project. He was the main scientist behind everything that ever happened on the globe. Info Prof. Ivan Dixmor was born on 20th October 1914 in Moscow, Soviet Union, and achieved fame in the mathematic and scientific communities for a paper written with a son of one of his' friend's Vava Arbogastt. After a cloudy history with the war effort, he emigrated to the United States in 1932 with a visa from the State Department. Several decades of mayor research in Los Alamos led to New Mexico, where Prof. Dixmor retired to pursue landscape photography and care for his cats. He came to Colorado shortly after the turn of the millennia to pursue charitable work for the Dixmor Project. Story Dr. Dixmor makes his first appearance near the end of the game Outlast. After Miles Usher's last encounter with Caine, who was brutally killed by The Skinwalker, he opens the door to his lab and asks him to come inside and let him explain the situation. He explains to Miles how normally and cool the world would be, if his greedy godsons would not take everything for themselves and stop torturing earth. Then he explains how he created the Project to help them with human nanotechnology experiments, whom he wished to conduct on the asylum patients, with the only reason being profit. Eventually through his work, the scientists produced the precise molecules necessary. He also laments the fact that it was foolish from the very beginning to think he could master such powerful technology, but regardless continued due to the possible large profit. Then the patients escaped and caused the horrors within the asylum in January, 2015. After being done talking, he instructs Miles to stop Skinwalker and turn off his life support system, so that he could eventually kill the Skinwalker, who slays anyone trying to escape from him and his scary-a*s nightmares. Miles leaves the room and after much effort, stops Skinwalker's life support and kills him. He then again appears at the exit with WV S.W.A.T at the end of the game to confront Miles, who has been possessed by Shinnok. The soldiers then shoot Miles in the chest several times. As Miles collapses to the floor, Dixmor says that Miles has become the host. Gunfire and mauling sounds can be heard briefly before the credits roll. Personality and traits Little is known about Ivan's personality due to his short and rare appearances, but he stated it was foolish from the beginning to think they could master and control nanotechnology and with it the human mind and body. This implies that he is either very questioning, realistic or pessimistic. A orderly from the asylum even calls Dr. Dixmor "a failed son of the God", due to trying to make good in the world, but fails and it instead all ends up in depression and chaos. These days Today Ivan lives in a secret underground mansion on the Yin Yang Island in Outworld. He is handicaped, on wheelchair, and he can only eat mashed food, and the servants help him use the toilet. Trivia *Ivan is the oldest member of the Dixmor family alive. *As a kid he claims he liked to practice shooting, by shooting at wood at home. **Other than that, he was also studying math alot, being very nerdy. *Olaf Tutchenko's start of World War II in 1955 was said to be the worst mistake Ivan ever made. *He is known as a person with many regrets. *He is a false hero, trying to do good, but fails and makes even greater evil. Kinda like Shujinko. Gallery Ivan_Dixmor.png|Ivan from close. Ivan_Dixmor_2.jpeg|Close up of Ivan's head. Ivan_with_his_men.png|Dixmor with the Swats. Ivan_Dix.jpg|Prof. Ivan on his wheelchair. Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Dixmors Category:Rich People Category:Former Good Guys Category:Doctors Category:Russians Category:Project Leaders